Sunny Beach Days
by Hawkerz
Summary: When Tony Stark wants to bring his Personal Assistant somewhere fun, he only knows to tear her away from work! Pepperony! Post Ironman 1! Movie-verse!


**First of all, Im glad to all the people who want to read this story! I feel like Im going to disappoint you all though...**

**This is my first story here on Fanfiction. So, please review! But even if you find disappointment in this story dont go and review and tell me how horrible I am. Just point out some flaws in it. Please and Thanks! :)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters, or anything like that! But I wish I did!**

* * *

"Tony, where exactly are we going again?" Pepper asked him, her blue eyes raised from the Blackberry in her hands. The two were sitting side by side, in his limo.

She had been torn away from her work this morning, told that they we're going somewhere fun and spectacular. Even if she did have a lot of work to do. So, she was doing most of what she could on her Blackberry.

"Pep, for the last time it's the beach." Tony grumbled, sliding down in his black wife beater, and his simple black pants that seemed too hot for the day's heat index, almost up to 90.

"I thought you wanted to keep the hunk out metal in your chest a secret."

"Pepper, it's an energy source. And besides, no one will see us where we are going." Tony shrugged it off, looking over at her with his brown eyes sparkling with slight humor.

Pepper sighed, drumming her fingers on the edge of the Blackberry she was still holding. "Tell me Tony you didn't buy out a beach." She complained, looking over at his eyes.

Keeping her gaze locked up his, the man in question grinned. "No, no I didn't." The audible sigh of relief came from the woman across from him. "Then where is this beach Tony?"

The man looked at her, narrowing his eyes. He then slowly raised a finger to his lips. "It's a secret Pep." Tony murmured, before dropping his hand and flashing a grin at her before looking out the dark tinted windows.

Pepper sighed. Maybe if she pushed him hard enough, she would get an answer. But as she looked at the billionaire, she knew that that wouldn't be the case. Tony seemed set on this. "Alright Tony."

The next half hour of silence in the back of his limo seemed to stretch on for hours upon hours. But finally the Stark limo rounded a corner, and onto a gravel road. Pepper's head craned up, looking out her side, at the tall weeds that seemed to cover the gravel road up.

_Oh God._ Pepper quietly thought. This would probably be some beach that would have weeds all over in the sand, plastic bottles and shards of glass sticking up near the water. She wouldn't forget all the sticks that would be lodged in the sand from her earlier times at beaches like this.

Blinking in confusion, the personal assistant to Tony Stark looked at the man in question. "Tony, where are we?"

"At the beach of course Pepper. Where else did you think we we're?" Tony asked, turning to look at her with the same grin on his face. He never seemed to lose it.

It took another five minutes before Pepper saw the weeds begin to vanish into surprisingly, sparkling sand. Not the kind you'd expect from her thoughts earlier. She opened her mouth to speak again, and turned to look at Tony.

She faltered. He looked like a little kid, all giddy to be going to the zoo or in this case to the beach. He was staring out the window with a bright smile on his face. Pepper gave a small smile, and looked back out her own tinted window.

The sand even began to get sparkly. If that was possible. And then she saw the water. It was beautiful, not a dark blue-gray color that she would expect, this was almost a light teal translucent color. Now she could see why Tony was so happy like a little child on this trip.

Soon the limo stopped, and Tony jumped out, throwing up sand with his bare feet. "C'mon Pep!" He grinned, looking through the opened door at her before slamming it shut.

The personal assistant gave a small laugh in the silence she was given. Pepper set down the Blackberry, and staring out the window at the sand, memorized. Soon, she opened the door and stepped out onto the sand. She gladly wasn't wearing her high heels for once in her life. These were instead sandals with a slight heel onto them.

Pepper blinked, staring around at the almost white sand. Where was Tony? And then she spotted a dark something… His shirt. And then a little farther was his pants… Pepper clamped her jaw shut. Of course, he just came here to strip! Shaking her head, she drew her gaze over towards the water in the direction Tony Stark's clothing was headed.

There was Tony, decked out in red and black checkered swimming trunks, running into water. She could then hear a loud yelp and see him jump. The billionaire scrambled back out of the water, only seeming to use his toes and not risk any part of his feet in the apparent cold water.

Pepper gave a small laugh. Thankfully, she had put on her swimsuit under her clothes as well. Taking off her white blouse, and her black shorts she looked back over at Tony.

She then got the shock of her life. There he was, standing a bit farther away from her with his eyebrow cocked. A small blush covered her cheeks and she spun her head away to refrain from looking at him. "Gee Potts, undressing in front of me? Might as well take off everything." Pepper coughed, unable to form a reply to that as she turned her full back on him to put her clothes up on the back of the car, as well as her sandals.

"Anyway, I like the pattern." Pepper turned around at the compliment. Her suit was just simple, white with blue stripes going across it. "Thank you, Mr. Stark." She told him, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Hey, what happened to Tony? This is an off-business day Pepper. My name is Tony." He then pointed to his arc reactor, tapping on it four times as he spelled his name out for her.

"Fine. Tony, why aren't you swimming?"

"Umm..." The man turned around to stare at the water. "It's cold." He told her.

"And?" Pepper gave a small smile.

"And what? It's cold!"

"Will it help if I go in the water, Tony?"

"Well you would turn the water up a couple degrees-" Tony never got to finish his sentence.

Pepper was already walking past him, swinging her hair up into a pony tail to keep it from sticking onto her shoulders when it got wet.

Only then did she hear the soft scrunching of sand from Tony Stark following her towards the water, and the silent sound of a smile forming to her lips.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Particularly hate it? **

**Give me NICE critisim. :)**

**Over and Out, Hawkerz.**


End file.
